THE FULL MOONS PART 2 LONDON DAY TWO
by Powermimicry
Summary: Off to See London and it's sights, But first the hotel. We dip into the mind of a disturbed individual.


**THE FULL MOONS PART 2. LONDON. DAY TWO.**

On the train to London Granny marvels the bladders of young people. She had queued for 5 minutes and decided to avoid any more liquids. Then got thirsty. Growing old was not for the weak hearted. Bladder issues were the worse and as for Cora, she was unpleasantly surprised without her magic. In many ways.

For example when powdering her nose;

"Omfg. Eugenia, I have a grey hair!"

"Congratulations. I have hundreds"

Indignant look.

"Eugenia, I just can't get warm".

"Get used to it".

Dirty look.

"Eugenia, why do I feel so tired all the time?"

"Take a nap".

Exasperated look.

"Eugenia, I keep peeing"

"It's called getting old".

Disgruntled look.

"Eugenia, my bones are complaining".

"Welcome to my world".

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with S"

Ruby was obviously bored.

"Scrumptious red head" a wry smile from Mulan.

"Seat, but I will accept that gladly. Erm B?"

"Beautiful and bewitching girl on train"

Mulan grins at Red.

"Something beginning with V?."

"vivacious"

"E?"

"Exciting"

"L?".

"luscious"

"H?"

"Hot and horny"

"K?"

"Kissable lips"

Mulan leans in.

"You haven't played this game befo-"

Mulan kisses Red. Ruby is not bored anymore.

It's so ironic that I watch a selection of boots and shoes treading past my basement window day in day out. Ugly mass productions that torture not only my eyes but the feet. I am a Cordwainer by profession but now just a cobbler, father would turn in his grave. Bringing in little money by reheeling rubbish. As a boy my father and I made shoes for the well to do, royalty, businessmen, why we had clients from all over the world. I became a sculptor of shoes...*Click clack click clack* how far could she run in those monstrosities. Torturing each bone, each 26 of them, 33 joints and dear god the muscles tendons and ligaments. I am watching you ruin your feet. I can hear you above mothers constant nagging.

I need to open shop. 6 day's a week I open precisely at 8.30. Why. No one comes that early anymore. My profession is dead. I will be forced to sell as I cannot earn the rent. Mother is cross. She doesn't want to move. She blames me. Says I should branch out. She wonders how she could have had such a stupid son. It's 8.31. Damn her. She made me a minute late with her constant nagging.

After a mixed night at the hotel, where Cora found the mattress unbearable and decided to take a walk and bumped into Red on the 5th floor who looked flustered as she had found her case got mixed up with Granny's, being identical and decided to see if Granny was awake to exchange it, but didn't get an answer and had forgotten her own door pass and knocked gently but obviously Mulan was dead to the world. Ruby was half laughing and half at a loss. Cora on the other hand was just plain pissed. She never had trouble sleeping with her magic. This was a whole new experience and not a welcomed one.

As they walked to Cora's and Eugenia's room,

"Cora? How come Granny didn't notice the case when she changed for bed?"

Cora just stared at Red. This was bloody awkward. Oh yeah Hey kid, your Grandmother sleeps in the buff when she gets randy! Cora wasn't ready for this.

"Ask your grandmother".

Cora and Red found Mulan banging on the door looking worried. Cora let them in for a quick exchange of cases, disturbing Eugenia, who sat up swore colourfully at them all and settled again.

Cora said night night to the girls and tried again to sleep. Eugenia was snoring like an elephants fart. Funny she never noticed it before, that woman could sleep on a bed of nails. She kissed Eugenia's head, then settled into a good fanfic to pass the night away.

"London Dungeon, London Dungeon, pleeeeaaasssseee"

Mulan raised an eyebrow at Red,

"Haven't you had enough horrors to last a life time?"

"Yeah but this is London history and it's so gothic".

The two older women didn't mind where they went. Cora in all reality was too tired to care.

"As long as I can sit somewhere with a gallon of coffee".

Eugenia stroked Cora's back.

"You sure? We can stay here"

"Nope, I came to London and London will see me".

They stood in the famous British queue for 30 minutes with the famous British drizzle to see the famous London Dungeon.

"The usual?"

I give him a nod. He never asks for a name and for that I am glad. He never makes small talk and for that I am even more glad. One whole peaceful hour to myself away from her constant distaste. Every evening I make this my time. One drink then a peppermint on the way home. Once I forgot and mother smelt the alcohol. She called me a no good drunk amongst other things. 4 days, 4 long days she wouldn't let me forget it. Her cycle of whining was interrupted by a fall. A loose carpet on the stairs which was my fault as usual. I don't maintain the flat as I should. 'I could have broken my neck!'

That scrawny neck. The flat beer mocks my life. Something needs to give.

Tonight I cook us fish fingers again. She hates the same meal two days running, so a new bone of contention, as if she needs one. I nod at the barman as I leave.

"Goodnight".


End file.
